Super girl
by queen alyss heart 17
Summary: Bella Swan lives in N.Y city and has only her best friends to help her get through what some people would call 'the perfect life'. what happens when The Cullens come into her and her friends lives? What happens when you pick the wrong guy? CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

F.Y.I it is an A.U. The girls are human and the guys are vampires. They haven't met the girls and live together. The girls are best friends and have boyfriends except for Bella.

**B.P.O.V**

Another work day. I was closing up shop when my boss (He is like a brother to me) was trying to get me to go to his house after work like we usually do to hang out. I started talking while, wiping the counters off and stacking cups.

"I am sorry James I have to study for a test." I was currently trying to finish up the last year of college so I could get my masters. Even if I was just now seventeen, I started college when I should have started high school. I am somewhat a protégé. I went to my car (A baby blue, convertible bug). I put the keys in ignition and revved out of the parking lot. I went to my penthouse. I threw my keys in the wicker basket by the door. I toke off my shoes and set them by the door. My 6 month old kitten Sparkle meowed. I picked her up and toke her to the kitchen to eat. I set down her and her food bowl. I grabbed a water bottle and headed upstairs to my room. I left the door open a crack so Sparkle could get in if she wanted. I sat down at my computer. I pulled out my tech class textbook and turned to the designated chapter for the test tomorrow. I started reading and even went ahead a chapter or two. I closed my book and checked my email. There was one from Rose who was staying in California.

Hey Bella,

I have finished my three terms over here and have succeeded in scoring a surfer. He is so hot too! Only problem is that I finished all the classes so now I have nothing else to do over here. Are you still in New York? I really want to see you Bells. I can hardly imagine you; almost having your master in English and literature! I was wondering since you can't come over here since you are finishing school can I come visit you? I'll pay for the flight and it will be just like a huge sleepover!

Love your best friend

Rosalie

I was so happy that I couldn't help but reply fast;

Dear Rose,

Of course you can come stay! Why would you ask a silly question like that?! You know you and Alice are always welcome here, In fact I'll even get you a job! I mean come on you do love too shop! Then again so does Alice so I am sure you two will love dressing me up. I do hope to get more details about this surfer. I like my boss but like a brother. Sometimes we do he helps me with my homework. Sometimes I wish he was as smart as me but beggars can't be choosers! See you soon Rose

Your loving friend

Bella

I sent the email and grabbed a change of clothes. I toke a soothing bubble bath with candles and felt refreshed. I perused the kitchen and decided on Chinese take out. I sat on the couch watching a horror flick when the door opened in the movie and somebody screamed.

"Why is it that they always spilt up looking for somebody and find them either dead or end up dead?" I was wondering why that always did happen when I glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. I shut off the television. I better go get some rest, I don't want to flunk a test. I noticed myself in the mirror. My skin was still pale even though I spent the summer in California with rose; leaving my skin semi-tan. My hair fell out of my ponytail in small wisps. I toke out the ponytail and shook out my hair, running my fingers through it. I changed and slunk into bed setting the alarm early so I could shower. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**E.P.O.V**

I was a bit upset that we had to move to New York just because Jasper wanted to go to their fancy college. Mom and dad said we should because it would please Jasper and we were always being so cruel to him. I snorted.

_So? I want to go to California to surf do you think that is going to happen?_ I heard Emmett's thoughts and agreed just because Jasper was the youngest doesn't mean that he should always get what he wants.

_Edward, I am sorry but please listen to your brother. He isn't used to moving and getting what he wants. He never complained when we had to move so you could go to Harvard or when Emmett went to Princeton! Please just let him get this one thing. Plus I hear they have quite the music in the big Apple!_ I had to agree with that too; there was quite a lot of music in New York. I felt a sudden rush of excitement and ran upstairs to talk to Jasper.

"Can't contain your happiness Jasper? I really hope you do get accepted into college; you could use a girlfriend." He stopped packing for a minute and stood up towering over me.

"I really don't want to go to New York for girls Eddie." I cringed at the nickname; but felt calm almost instantly. I left the room to go pack since I was getting dragged along for the ride. We were done packing within the hour. We loaded our bags into Emmett's jeep and toke our own cars so our cars would be in New York. We were on the plane when Emmett started flirting with one of the younger flight attendants. She was a blonde (Emmett's favorite type of a girl. Well second place to car mechanics. It just turns him on when a girl is underneath a car.) She walked away her hips swaying side to side a bit more then usual. Emmett seem hypnotized by them. I snickered and he looked back and shrugged.

_Just because you are mentally and physically repressed doesn't mean I can't look at some eye-candy!_ I rolled my eyes.

_Repressed? I thought you could do better then that Emmett!_ I closed my eyes plugging my self into head phones. Debussy was playing. I turned it to Clair de Lune, my favorite song. I closed my eyes and blocked everyone out completely. It felt good to relax with ought having to worry about my brothers. I opened my eyes to find that the flight was over. I stood up and got my luggage still plugged in when the same flight attendant that was flirting with Emmett comes down the aisle, when she reaches where I am seating at she starts to trip and I drop the luggage and grab her before she can do so. She looked up gratefully smiling. I could smell the fake tan on her skin. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks I really hate wearing these high heels; even if it is a requirement. I prefer tennis-shoes."

"Yeah I hate wearing dress shoes as well." She laughed and rubbed her arm.

"Do you still need to get through this section of this aisle?" She nodded. I step back and she passed through muttering a thank you. I nodded and grabbed my stuff exiting the plane.

**B.P.O.V**

_Head underwater and you tell me to breathe easy for awhile..._ My alarm clock started playing _I'm not going to write you a love song._ I turned off the alarm clock and pushed back the covers. I yawn and walk to the bathroom to start a shower. I start a shower and get an outfit for today. I come out of the bathroom wearing a black striped shirt that ends at my elbows, jeans and a pair of silver platforms that Rose got me last year for Christmas. It's my first time wearing them but I still want to since she is coming tonight, (She emailed me this morning). I grabbed my backpack and headed to go eat breakfast. I made myself coffee and eat a pastry. I finished the cup of coffee on my way to English class. I arrived on time and sat down to take notes when I noticed that there were three new students. They had to announce their names and then we were assigned into groups of four to do a cause and affect project on Great Britain and how they helped with the American Revolution. I paired up with Maddie, Candy, and Lizzie. We were drawing up a rough draft when the bell rings. I say bye and go to Literature. I sit down and start taking notes on what's on the projector. I finish up early and take out one of the books I am reading; Romeo and Juliet. I am so intrigued by this dialogue that the bell rings and I realize it has been an hour. I gather up my things and go to the library not having to take any other classes for the day. I pull out my laptop and start finishing one of my missing assignments when Rose emails me.

Dear Bella,

I am sooooo upset. Danny (My boyfriend) broke up with me when I was telling him I was coming to live with you. He thought I was just trying to get out of a relationship! I sooooo don't blame you though Bells. I am just upset. I'll get over it though because there is sooooo much shopping to do but so little time! see you soon Rose

I couldn't help to feel bad a little bit too. I reply and then I go to see if I can help one of my librarian friends.

"Hey Samantha! Need any help?" I gestured to the overflowing return bin. She looked over her shoulder as if just now noticing it was there.

"Oh well I don't want to take away any of your time Isabella." I shrugged.

"I have all my work done." She muttered an okay then and then said thanks. I grab a handful of books and put them where they belong. I'm almost done when I look at the second to last book's label. It is supposed to go on the top shelf. I climb the ladder and place it on the top shelf. I start to climb back down the ladder when two people ran up to the checkout center. One of them gets pushed by the other person who bumps into the ladder. I make an 'eeep' sound as it goes speeding down the bookcase flinging me off about halfway to the end of the aisle. I expect to hit the hard floor but instead I feel myself caught and two arms grab me. I wipe away the two or three wisps of hair that have managed to fall out of my bun. I stand up and turn around. I see this tall, lanky, seventeen year old with blonde hair. I couldn't help but blink twice when I saw his eyes; topaz the most beautiful shade of topaz I had ever seen. He seemed to be doing a double take too. I can feel myself blush.

"Thanks. I hate it when people push the people on the library's ladders. It just causes so much chaos for the normal tranquility of the library." He seemed to be amazed at my vocabulary. He nodded.

"I usually come to the library for books not assignments but my brothers can be a bit loud and I'm sure they didn't mean to push you. Well I can see Emmett doing it but Edward..." He trailed off and I couldn't help but laugh a quiet laugh. He smiled. I finally realized that he was one of the new students.

"Hey aren't you one of the students?" He nodded.

"Weren't on of the people in English?" I nodded.

"I know you now! You're Bella. One of the brightest students I am told." I felt myself blush.

"Yes my name is Bella and quite a few people do think I am pretty bright." He chuckled slightly almost like a breath.

"Well Bella I'm Jasper Whitlock and I'll see you around."

"'Kay see ya later." He turns around and walks down the exit lane and I couldn't help but press my back against the book case and slid down clutching the book with my arms crossed. I bit my lip...Jasper Whitlock.

_Never being scared,_

_But then I realize,_

_I'm super girl,_

_And I'm here to save the world,_

_But I wanna know,_

_Who's gonna save me?_

_Krystal Harris 'Super girl'_

I am sorry that fit so perfectly! At least I thought so. Sooooo What'cha ya think bout them apples? R&R PLZ! I love you & you know that you love me. :) 11 pages! I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter (It would be nice you don't have too but it makes me feel better about my writing!)


	2. Morphine

J

**J.P.O.V**

I could still see the way she blushed, the way her warm skin felt against mine. I fought the urge to tell my brother especially Edward remembering the 'girlfriend' comment. Everything died down. We went to school and to the bar where we worked otherwise we stayed home. We were sitting in our apartment on the couch watching house of wax. The movie ended and Edward groaned.

"What tired Eddie?" Emmett enjoyed screwing around with Edward.

"No I am just wondering...what the hell are we going to do all night long?" We pondered at the thought of being bored to death. Emmett snapped the sign that he had an idea.

"Why don't we go to the gym?" I groaned because I had been to the gym in ages. We all agreed and went to the gym.

**B.P.O.V**

I collapsed onto the couch and turned on some tunes. Rose came in from shopping and set down her bags. She put her hands on her hips.

"Bella when was the last time you went to the gym? You're exhausted and we only shopped for two hours!" I muttered a not in three months.

"Come on you can wear the new track suit I got you!" I groaned but agreed I was too tired to argue and what could it hurt?

I decide to run on the tread mill while Rose does her aerobics. I run what claims as' 20 miles' and stop. I bob my head to the music pouring from my I-pod and go to get more water. I fill up my water bottle and then I go to lift some weights. I wait until Rose comes out of the class to spot me when she does I end up lifting 20 weights on each end. I huff as I have done thirty lifts. I set it on the bar and take a swig of water. I see the door open and I am amazed when Jasper and two other people come in through the door. He is wearing an amazingly tight black tank and a pair of shorts.

I sit back down to do more lifts I am already sweating again. I go back to the water fountain and I glance at Jasper he is being spotted by a totally huge dude. I screw the lid on and pass them on my way back to the bench when Jasper recognizes me. His hands slip a bit when he sees me. I suppress a giggle. I can't tell if his hands slipped because of sweat or because of me.

"Bella? What are you doing here at the gym?" Jasper seemed astonished that I was here. I tug on the edges of my tight, white, tank; hoodie and re adjust my boy shorts.

"Well working out of course! Oh I want you to meet one of my bff's Rose!" I waved her over and she flitted over here.

"Yeah Bells? I heard you call my name...Oh hello!" She twisted a strand of hair at the sight of the guy with bronze hair. I laughed and Jasper laughed too.

"Well should we treat you girls to lunch later?" I exchanged a look with Rose however she didn't see it because she was still staring at the one dude. I agreed and dragged rose to the shower so we could go and get ready. We emerged 30 min later in our original outfits. Rose had on a blood red skirt and silver flowing shirt, while I had a more of a fashionable-Goth look. I was wearing tight blue jeans, tucked into combat boots and a black spaghetti strap shirt and knuckle gloves. Rose just did my makeup; so I had black eye shadow around my eyes and very heavy black mascara. I had gotten my tongue pierced earlier at the mall today so I had a small barb of black in my tongue. I watched as Rose went up to one of Jasper's startled friends and he looked twice again and started talking back. I saw Jasper come through the shower room with tan cargo's on and a black shirt with the words;_ Bite Me_ on it. His eyebrows shot up when he saw what I was wearing. I crossed my arms and looked up to find him right there.

"So where do you want to go Bella?" I pondered for a minute and then realized where I wanted to go; even if it wasn't a restaurant.

"How about the Silver Bat?" We drove there in his car. I got out and went through the doors.

"You know we could use our employee discount right Jazz?" I then realized they worked here. Rose was hanging onto her guy's arm and giggled at something he had said and then snuggled back into the crook of his arm. We picked a small private booth to talk in. I ordered a bloody Mary and everybody laughed because of my look of the day. I laughed sarcastically and Jasper put his arm around me and I snuggled close to his chest. Rose was practically in Edward's lap and I felt a bit sorry for Emmett since he didn't have anyone to talk to besides us. Just then a song I knew came on and I dragged Jasper down to the dance floor.

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down.

Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight. (Aaaah, aaahh)

Jasper moved closer to me and I put my arms around his neck he put his hands around my waist.

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping.  
And I wanna feel that lightning strike me,  
And burn me down.

Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again.

His lips brushed against mine gently; almost hesitant.

I want a girl with lips like morphine (lips like morphine),  
Knock me out every time they touch me (every time they touch me).  
I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
To knock me out.

See I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again.

He pressed his body closer to mine and kissed my lips so gently it felt like a rose petal had touched my lips instead of his. He kissed me again a bit crisper but still so gently it made my knees go weak. We pulled danced until it was midnight. He then slipped a black bat wrapped around in a metal ring onto my finger. I stared at the ring it had black diamonds and red rubies encrusted in the metal. He then kissed the ring on my finger. I kissed him goodnight and then headed up stairs into my room. I lay down on my back with a sigh of romance. I heard part of the song but differently;

I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
and break me down.

Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping.

See I've waited for all my life,  
to be here with you tonight.

Kill Hannah- Lips like Morphine.

I can't help but stare at the ring and then I vow to never take it off and then I fell into sleep.


	3. Summer school!

J

**J.P.O.V**

I drove home with Edward and Emmett. Emmett was upset and Edward and I were delighted. I was more then delighted! I was 'glowing' as Emmett had put it somberly. I walked into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Isabella Marie Swan I couldn't get her out of my head. I closed my eyes and pictured her face, and the way her lips felt on mine.

**E.P.O.V (Emmett's, Point Of, View)**

Seeing Edward with Rosalie was heart breaking. Edward didn't know that I liked her. I hoped he never found out either. I checked the mail when we got home and found a letter addressed to all of us. I opened the letter.

_Dear Edward, Emmett, and Jasper,_

_I want you three to go to a school I went to when I was your age. It is a boy's only school in London, and it is a summer school. It shows you how to make sailor knots, how to sail, and swordplay. I will be in touch. I do hope you boys go and do it; you lot always seem to have something on your mind. You will also get to learn some French. _

_Your loving father,_

_Carlisle._

I laughed somberly at the thought of us going to an all boys' school and I showed it to my brothers. They seemed to think it was a good idea so we agreed to it.

**B.P.O.V**

Alice's aunt owned one of the biggest and oldest all boys' school. She invited me and Rosalie to come to her school for the summer even though it was an all boys' school she said we could stay for a summer after what we had done for her niece (She also thought it would be best for us to get out of a 'hot stuffy city' and into a town where it is less crowded). We agreed and soon we were on our way to London. We arrived there in the school's uniform (We wore a navy blue skirt, white blouse, and a navy blue jacket with the school's crest. We were forbidden to wear socks so we wore stockings - and or knee highs. The guys wore blue slacks and a white shirt and the same navy jacket.) I adjusted my posture and rapped on the door knocker three times. I toke a step back and waited for a moment. The door swung open and there was Alice grinning widely. She welcomed us with a big hug and showed us to our beds. She told us where the bathrooms were and where the dining room was. She told us to get our riding gear on and to meet her down at the stables. We changed into the black riding gear. The riding outfits fit snug and Rose loved showing it off; I on the other hand felt a bit awkward. Rose put her hair up into a ponytail and I put mine up into a bun. We went down to the stables and passed several boys on the way. A couple looked like they were Abercrombie and Fitch male model material. They looked at us and their jaws dropped.

"What? Never seen a girl before?" I asked and Rose started laughing. The cuter of the two boys closed his mouth and retorted in a British accent;

"No mum we've seen girls before just not as beautiful as you two." Rose stopped laughing long enough to take out her hair tie and flix her hair (A combination of flipping and fixing her hair). I could feel myself blushing.

"Well, well, if it isn't Monsieur Leighton, and Monsieur Levighton. May I ask why you are not headed to the stable for riding lessons?"

"We were just on our way when we found these two lovely ladies and we were puzzled why they were here Mistress." I turned around and found Alice's aunt standing there. Rose and I dipped. I found it intriguing that Mistress spoke with an English- French accent.

"That is no excuse for as it is it is none of your business." the boys bowed as if it would help excuse themselves.

"Rosalie and Isabella! What an honor to have you here!" It was if she had forgotten the boys' completely and just now noticed us.

"The honor is all ours mistress. Thank you for having us in your wonderful school." She turned away from us and dismissed the boys. She was leading us down to the stables 'so that no harm would come to you' as she put it. We were down there in no time thanks to mistress's shortcut. I chose a chestnut horse while Rose chose a white one. She looked like a goddess as she got onto her horse. I put a saddle on my horse and got on. Mistress was handing riding crops to Rose and I and we both refused.

"I am sorry mistress I can't do that to an animal; I believe you should treat them as though you wished to be treated. It is already bad enough that we ride them." Mistress nodded and put the rest of the crops into a barrel. I tapped my horse with the ball of my foot and she walked out of the stable. Rose did the same and we stood around the other boys waiting for the teacher. Mistress rode astride and came to talk to the boys. Alice appeared behind her looking rather small.

"Now, Now gentlemen! I have special guests for this summer and I command you to treat them with respect as you would to me. It would be very unwise to treat them with disrespect now wouldn't it? They will introduce themselves." Alice kicked her horse with the ball of her foot and it trotted over to us. She tugged on the reins gently and her horse stopped. Unfortunately I was first in the line so I had to go first. Oh Joy!

"I am Isabella." I make my head bob down a bit as I can't curtsy. "As Mistress has already said I will be attending this fine school for the summer along with my two close friends." I retreat slightly and up next is Alice. I can see her posture straightening up.

"I am Alice, I am mistress's niece, as Isabella has already stated we are the best of friends so it is my pleasure to let our last friend to go, do not let her beauty fool you she is as wily and adventurous much more then all of you; All of us are adventurous though we know where to draw the line mind you." She gets a couple of snickers at this and a couple of astonished looks at Rosalie. Rose however (being Rose) takes it as an opportunity. Her horse rocks gently from side to side as she walks not just forward a bit but more as if she is planning to ride with the gentlemen. I lean over to Alice and behind Rose I cover my hand in front of my mouth.

"So how long do you think it will be before we are finding her snogging with a stable boy?" She bits her lip to prevent from laughing she still ends up snickering. She whispers back to me.

"Now come on Bella we know Rose could do better then that; more like the teacher of riding, he is fine if I may say so." I snicker. Rose is done with her speech and a couple- no more then a couple- of boys' snicker amongst themselves. Mistress strikes her crop against her glove and all is quit. Rose is actually blushing and something tells me not from what trouble she has caused but because she realized what she said. When we are trotting up a trail and all three of us are side by side (for it is a very wide trail) and we are pointing out the birds and all.

"What the crikey did you tell those boys to get that reaction?" Rose laughs.

"I said that we all love to have a good time and that we have had good times before and you know boys and their minds." Alice and I collapsed into laughter.

"Apparently the boys aren't the only ones with dirty minds'" Alice and I had stopped laughing when she had started her sentence and now we are hunched over on horses. We chatted all the way back to the stables. The boys' had finished riding first and we were coming up behind them.

**A.P.O.V**

We rode into the stable, and I noticed somebody who was different then I had ever seen anyone. This boy actually sparkled; not literally but metaphorically.

**Now which Vampire shall it be?**

**Edward?**

**Jasper?**

**Or possibly Emmett?**

**Yes I do know that everything in this fan fiction is whack but maybe you can find the true meaning. I dare you all to guess. It is quite easy.** ** I like screwing around with you people! It is sooooo much fun!! JK :) I do love you all though! Without you people my writing would be just... a piece of paper! Shudder Duces mesa homies! **


	4. Fencing with a touch of romance

A

**A.P.O.V**

As soon as I knew everyone was asleep, I got out of bed and changed out of my uniform. I slip on a pair of jeans and a black Cami. I creep to the door and silently pry the door open, shutting it carefully behind me. I go down the stairs, and out the servants' door. I tread my way down the worn path to behind the stables. I nearly trip over a twig, and curse myself mentally for not thinking to bring a flashlight. I find Emmett and the breath is knocked out of me. He's stunning in a tight black long sleeve button up shirt, and dark denim jeans. I let go the breath I hadn't known I was holding. He smiles and takes my hand to where there is one horse waiting, and it's a black stallion.

"For you, I hear you enjoy riding horses." My smile nearly catches the barn on fire from its brightness.

"I don't know what to say let alone do... maybe I should start by doing this..." I reach up and throw my arms around his neck. He picks me up around the waist and places me on the horse so we are closer to height. He steps forward a bit.

"Is there something you wanted to do?" I lean closer to him. I whisper in his ear.

"Yes in fact there is, I'm glad you asked." I trail my lips from his ear to his lips and press mine against his. I gently pull away. He smiles and put his hand on the horse's back.

"So did you want to see your surprise?" My eyebrows shoot up.

"You mean the horse wasn't my surprise?!" He shakes his head while smiling. He hops up on the horse behind me and I swing my leg over the other side. He takes hold of the reigns and leans next to my ear.

"Hold on." I hold on all the way smiling. I watch as he takes us down a path I've never been down before. He stops where the sweetest thing I've ever seen was there. He'd laid out a blanket with candles and a CD player. He jumps of and then grabs me by the waist. We lie back and watch the stars until the sun starts to rise. Then we go back to the stables. We walk back up the school where I kiss him once more and go back upstairs. I collapse onto my bed in utter bliss.

**B.P.O.V**

I yawn as I sit up in my bed to find Alice already up and dressed. I glance at the window and groan.

"Alice what do we do when it's raining?" She smiled.

"We do fencing classes and other things. We should wake up Rose we have to eat soon anyway." After some grumbling about Rose not getting her beauty sleep we treaded downstairs to the lunch room. We sat with the boys' again and Edward said he was glad it was raining; now he could practice fencing. I finished the bite I was chewing before responding.

"Do you enjoy fencing?" He nodded as his mouth was full.

"Well, did you know I enjoy fencing myself?" Edward had just taken a sip of water so it sputtered out of his mouth and the girls' pulled away from the table.

"I think Ladies shouldn't be able to fence, they should just knit or encourage their admirers in the game of fence. Otherwise it is no business of theirs." I started to get upset.

"And why not? Are you so stuck up that you don't realize that this is the twentieth century? Women are allowed the exact same rights as men as they should."

"No it is too dangerous of a sport for woman to do, they could injure themselves." I stood up.

"That is their own will; I will not sit at the same table if someone refuses to face reality." Now Edward stands up and leers into my face.

"And _I_ won't sit at the same table with a total feminist!" He sits back with a smirk on his face. Oh how I wish I could slap that smirk off of his face. I lean over the table absolutely furious.

"If you think you have won Edward you are so wrong.'A never ending war can never be won.' I push away from the table and start to walk away until Edward speaks up once more.

"That is true.'Unless the war has been lost before it has begun.' Which is where you are right now Swan." I don't turn around but the air around the table drops down several degrees along with my voice.

"If the war has been lost, then it is merely a battle. In which case, anything's fair." I walk away and I can hear whispering around the whole Cafeteria. I walk straight to the Head mistress' office.

"Head mistress, I want to ask if I can possibly be exchanged in fencing classes?"

**E.P.O.V**

I walk out of the Dining hall furious. How dare she? How dare she challenge my knowledge let alone my dignity?! I rush back upstairs to our room and grabbed my fencing gear; hoping fencing would clear my mind. I arrive from the changing rooms dressed in everything but my mask. Jasper comes up to me and points to someone across the room that has just emerged through the door.

"He wants to challenge you." I scrunch my face up and look at the build of his body; very lean. I nod smiling. I walk over to the person.

"Very well I accept your challenge."

**? Point of view.**

I stand in my ready position and him in his until the teacher calls 'En guard' I smile as he thinks I'm going to be an easy defeat but years of fencing lessons with a saber has finally paid off. He thrusts I parry and we circle around on the mat. He finally shifts his foot to thrust and I dive roll away from him to his left propping back up before thrusting to his chest. I stand taller and wait for him to make another mistake. He huffs and I can just see him scowling. We continue the same until I parry one of his directed to my left he withdraws quickly and plans to thrust but I am already to the right of him thrusting into his ribs. Finally he thinks he has me. We parry and thrust for a bit more. Until I parry one of his thrusts and respond with a thrust of my own catching him off guard. Everyone is merely fascinated by how I am fighting and beating their champion. The score keeps climbing until it is fourteen me him nothing. Game point for me then. He has finally cracked he keeps getting more and more frustrated and each time he thrusts the more sloppery he gets making it easier and easier for me to strike until his last thrust is so weak then I thrust. He throws his saber down on the ground frustrated. He strides over to where I stand leaning on my saber.

"Who are you?! I demand to know who you are!!" I shake my head. I tch, tch and he looks at me furiously. After a long time I remove my mask to the gasps from the crowd to the agonized blush creeping up his face that turns to anger.

"You...You!!" He manages to splutter, and I laugh.

"Surprise, surprise, shock, shock."


	5. PAUSE

I'm going to put a pause on all of my stories, to do one I really want too even though it means I am stopping the ones you wan

**I'm going to put a pause on all of my stories, to do one I really want too even though it means I am stopping the ones you want For a week or so, I just can't think of anything else to write!! I have two ideas for different places. Like POTC and Sky high. I'm going to use those Ideas as an experiment to see if I can do a good job of not screwing up. Just do the poll and I will update the story that has the most votes first.**


	6. Or something

**Hey, I seriously hope no one gets mad at me. But I am continuing to add a couple of chapters to this story because I want to see if I seriously have writer's block or if I'm doing a different story then I should. I left you off with a mysterious point of view, I shall now spoil it all for you here you go;**

_I stand in my ready position and him in his until the teacher calls 'En guard' I smile as he thinks I'm going to be an easy defeat but years of fencing lessons with a saber has finally paid off. He thrusts I parry and we circle around on the mat. He finally shifts his foot to thrust and I dive roll away from him to his left propping back up before thrusting to his chest. I stand taller and wait for him to make another mistake. He huffs and I can just see him scowling. We continue the same until I parry one of his directed to my left he withdraws quickly and plans to thrust but I am already to the right of him thrusting into his ribs. Finally he thinks he has me. We parry and thrust for a bit more. Until I parry one of his thrusts and respond with a thrust of my own catching him off guard. Everyone is merely fascinated by how I am fighting and beating their champion. The score keeps climbing until it is fourteen me him nothing. Game point for me then. He has finally cracked he keeps getting more and more frustrated and each time he thrusts the more sloppery he gets making it easier and easier for me to strike until his last thrust is so weak then I thrust. He throws his saber down on the ground frustrated. He strides over to where I stand leaning on my saber. _

_"Who are you?! I demand to know who you are!!" I shake my head. I tch, tch and he looks at me furiously. After a long time I remove my mask to the gasps from the crowd to the agonized blush creeping up his face that turns to anger. _

_"You....You!!!" He manages to splutter, and I laugh._

_"Surprise, surprise, shock, shock."_

**B.P.O.V**

I stand in front of Edward successfully smirking, while I swear a couple of veins start popping out of his neck.

"Are you that surprised that I beat you Edward?" He was still sputtering.

"How dare you?! How dare you challenge me?!"

"Do you have no shame? Or even no dignity?! So what yes I just beat you, yes I challenged you, and I seriously hope that you understand that women are capable of anything they want to do." I smirk one last time before bowing deeply. I turn to the astonished teacher and smile. Someone opens a window and my hair flies about me.

"So sorry to cause so much chaos in your class signor, my deepest apologies." I smile once more and then walk past Edward stopping by his side. I lean in towards him.

"I've won Edward give up." I whisper. He turns to me astonished. I wiggle my eyebrows and then walk away.

**E.P.O.V**

Someone opens a window and Bella's hair flies around her face; creating such an irresistible scent that I have trouble thinking. I wanted to grab her in my arms to caress her skin just by having smelled her. But when she turned around in my arms she was smugly smiling.

"I've won Edward give up." I ball my hands into fists. I've given up alright, I won't deny it anymore. I want you. I watch her leave the classroom with regret, _I want you now._ I stride over to Jasper and stand there while watching the next match.

"You've got one hell of a girlfriend Jasper." He looks at me shocked because I never talk during another match. But I miss it because I'm still staring at the stairs even though Bella is long gone. _Yeah, isn't she something?_ I don't know if he said it in his mind or aloud. I just stand there thinking of how her face was flushed, how her hair was coiled to her neck because she was hot and sweaty, and her form....

"Yeah." I say slowly before turning my gaze back to the match. "Something."

**B.P.O.V**

I just sit there on my bed trying to study my French but all I can focus on is the way Edward was mad. I can't stop myself from smiling. I roll over onto my back staring at the ceiling replaying the scene. I take a peek at the clock and see it's later then I thought. I put away my books and shut off my light and brush out my hair almost ready to go to bed. I've unbuttoned two buttons on the top of my shirt when I hear a tapping at my window. I lean out of the window feeling the chill of the wind when I see Jasper with two horses on the ground holding some roses. I smile and hold up a finger to show him to wait he nods and I disappear back inside. I quickly change shirts into a long sleeve black shirt that buttons up and leave the top two open and slip on some old tight jeans. I change into my black and green Nike's before climbing down the vines. My foot gets stuck in the terrace part and I look at Jasper in despair.

"My foot's stuck!!!" I whisper furiously. He puts the roses down and stands behind me. I try to shake my foot out.

"Don't worry I'll-" But my quiet shriek cuts him off as I fall off the vines and into his arms. He smiles as I push my hair out of my face. "- I'll catch you." He finally finishes his sentence and when he does I kiss him and he sets me down. I try to move towards the horses thinking that's where he's going with this but he looks at me in distaste and I can't help but to giggle. He pulls me closer and this time the kiss is a lot longer.


	7. This bites

**.V**

I'm lying in our dorm room just lying there on the bed. Listening to music and even though it is blaring I still hear Jasper get up and I finally sit up watching him till I flip a light on. He's sitting on the floor lacing up some tennis shoes. My watchful eyes are still on him as he grins flipping off the light as he jumps out of the window with ease. I didn't have to look out the window to know he landed on his feet. I glance out the window anyway and I watch as he walks across the courtyard and is there just as the light in the window shuts off. I see and hear him throw pebbles and that's when I lose interest. I shake my head full of regretful and doubting thoughts. I stare at the wall across from me just over Emmett's bed as I hear Bella's magnificent laugh. I cover my head in my hands,

Why couldn't I have predicted this?

**B.P.O.V**

We had ridden to the garden. I smile and we go to the center piece the deck that almost every garden has. There were twinkling lights in the bushes, a stream could be heard near by. I smile opening my mouth a bit to talk but Jasper gently puts a finger on my mouth shushing me. He steps forward with a curiously intrigued look on his face. He closes his eyes for a second and slowly his head moves closer to mine. His lips are even softer then the last time and this time his hand his tracing lines from my neck to my ear. He moves my hair off of my shoulder still kissing me. His fingers trace a little lower towards the left side of my neck and by this time he's no longer kissing me but closing his eyes in what I can assume is wonder. His mouth is only a couple of inches away from my neck and I'm still shivering from his tracings when he pulls back so suddenly my heart skips a beat. He's standing there until I see he's afraid but his eyes burn the most beautiful shade of topaz into my eyes that I melt and feel almost defenseless. He shakes his head no and turns away.

"I'm....sorry" He whispers murmuring. "I shouldn't have done that....I should go." He starts to walk away when I realize what happens as I stumble out of my stupor.

"No." I rush to keep up with him. I turn him around catching him off guard, and in that split second something streaks across his face that makes me shiver even more. "Don't please." His arms clasp mine down. He's leaning into my face and I can smell him and he smells like something enticingly sweet... eyes flicker with something hidden behind them and I wonder what he's thinking. He shakes his head even more furiously.

"No. I just need to be alone for awhile..." With that he leaves turning on his heel and striding away leaving me once more in curiosity and alone. I sink on the bench looking at the moon while biting my lip. A couple of rejection slides down my face and I just sigh.

**J.P.O.V**

As soon as I get back to the dorm room I collapse onto my bed. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair leaving them there for a minute. I look around and Edward is nowhere to be seen. I take a breath that I don't need and open the door to the chilling hallway and shut the door behind me.


End file.
